


Reversal

by SushiOwl



Series: Teddy/Billy [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Cute, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Teddy wants to take the lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> For being so awesome.

Billy was dreaming, something about standing in the middle of nowhere. A breeze drifted by, and he shivered. He tried to bring his arms around him, but he found that he couldn't.

His eyes popped open, and he blinked to focus on the face above him. Teddy smiled down at him from where he sat low on his stomach. He was naked. They were both naked. He looked up at where his hands were tied to the rails at the head of their bed, and he turned his wrists to take hold of the cold metal. "What's this?" he asked, the corners of his lips twitching up.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Teddy told him, his broad hands sliding up his stomach to his chest so his thumbs could press into his nipples.

Billy closed his eyes, turning his head to the side against his bicep and letting out a little sigh. He could feel Teddy's hands continue to roam over him, raising goosebumps in their wake. When he felt Teddy's hot mouth on his nipple, he arched up. The rail he was hanging onto squeaked against the strain.

He opened his eyes as he felt Teddy move down, and his weight lifted off his lap. He let out a little moan as he watched him, feeling his blonde bangs caress him on the way. "Tee," he whispered, determined to keep on watching. 

Teddy tilted his head up just enough so that Billy could see his smile, before he ran the flat of his tongue along his cock. It elicited a sharp grunt, and his blood rushed to that location to see what was going on. Billy pulled at his arms as Teddy took him into his mouth, and he longed to touch the hair on that bobbing head.

He could have whispered a spell that would release him, but he didn't dare. Teddy wanted him like this, and he wanted to be as Teddy wanted.

Billy moaned, his knees bending and his heels digging into the mattress as his legs spread. The things he was doing with his tongue could be called both delicious and sinful, and all his noises were appreciative. 

And then the feeling is gone, and he opened his eyes, unsure of when he closed them, to find Teddy grinning at him. "What?" he asked, unable to speak in more than a desperate whisper.

"You're just so sexy," Teddy told him, moving up his body again. And he kissed him in a way that made Billy feel as though he wanted to devour him. 

"You're the sexy one," Billy said against his lips once Teddy stopped mapping his teeth with his tongue. And he meant it. Teddy looked amazing from this angle, and Billy was quickly starting to love it.

"Well, wait and see what I have planned," Teddy said, on his knees over Billy's stomach. He leaned over and grabbed something off the bedside table, before he showed it to him. Lube.

Billy's tongue peeked out to wet his lips as he watched.

The look on his face must have distracted Teddy, because his smile turned a little weird, and he squeezed the tube way too hard. He made a surprised noise, trying to catch it all. "Too much, too much," he said, chastising himself.

Billy stared, before he snorted and just stared to laugh. It just ruined the moment so perfectly.

"Don't laugh!" Teddy said, and that only made it worse. But soon he joined in. "Hey, I'll use it all, just watch." He lifted onto his knees again and reached behind himself.

There was a moment when Billy thought those fingers were for him, but he drew in a soft, surprised breath when Teddy grunted and let his head lull back. "Oh, Teddy," he murmured, watching him in fascination. His eyes traveled down his beautiful form, taking in each clenching muscle and plane of skin. He lingered a bit on his cock, with its slight curve and touchable foreskin, before he tried to peer beneath it.

Just behind his balls, he could see those fingers moving, though not in detail. The lack of a good angle made it that much hotter.

Teddy made a noise, and Billy looked up, breathing heavily and kind of irregularly now. And when Teddy looked back at him, his smile was kind of dangerous.

"This isn't what we normally do," Billy was saying, babbling now, as Teddy reached over and grabbed a condom off the bedside table. The way he opened it with his teeth made him groan.

"I know," Teddy said, turning at the waist and taking Billy's cock in hand. "That's why we're doing it." He rolled the condom down, before he straightened and scooted back on his knees, holding onto him and positioning himself as he continued to smile.

Billy sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing at it as he watched himself disappear between Teddy's thighs. The heat, the tightness and the weight was a kind of agonizing sensation, one that made him arch and let out a strangled cry. He held onto the rails hard enough that his fingers ached.

Teddy was calm about the whole thing, watching Billy's face and letting out little noises through his parted lips as he rocked his hips, his hands on Billy's stomach. He took it slow, and it was a beautiful torture. He seemed to be reveling in the way Billy lost it.

It was normally the other way around, but this reversal was gorgeous.

Billy wanted to touch him, wanted to run his hands down his chest and over his thighs, but as he couldn't he opted to press his feet against the mattress and thrust his hips up hard. Teddy's gasp was lovely, and his facial expression was even better.

"Is that how you want it?" Teddy asked, color across his face. At Billy's cheeky smile, he adjusted his legs. "Fine with me." He reached back, setting his hands on Billy's knees for leverage.

Then Teddy began to ride him like he meant it, hips pumping fast and rough.

Billy loved every second, and he tried to match his rhythm as best he could. Their cries mingled, making a chorus of gasps, moans and shouts. He lost himself in the pleasure of it all, his vision going a bit weird as he tried to watch his gorgeous boyfriend.

This man, he's mine. I love him, and he loves me, Billy thought with a particularly loud moan.

"Teddy," he hissed as he felt himself so close to the peak. "Teddy, my hands!"

Luckily Teddy understood his language. "Yeah, okay," he replied, choking on his words for all his gasping.

 _"Iwantmyhandsfree,"_ Billy murmured, and the ropes evaporated. Immediately he put both hands on Teddy's cock, pumping his hips up to meet the down stroke. 

It wasn't long before Teddy screamed. Or maybe that was Billy. Or maybe it was both of them. It didn't matter, because screaming happened, and their last movements were messy, inaccurate and wonderful.

Billy ended up with a sticky stomach, but he didn't care. He hugged Teddy as he more or less collapsed on top of him. They whispered nonsensical things about love to each other.

And Billy vowed to let Teddy take the initiative more often.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the artwork that inspired this fic](http://cris-art.tumblr.com/post/26690465671/reversal)  
>  Thank you, Cris-Art, for allowing me to use it as inspiration. You're amazing.


End file.
